


Extra Credit

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou is a teacher who decides to make the risky move of hitting on his sexy pupil **MULTI-CHAP**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Session 1

Shou walked into the classroom. The noise level which had been high instantly silenced. Students talking to friends instantly scrambled for seats. Shou took his place behind the teacher's desk and pushed his glasses up. He subtly looked over to check Hiroto was in. Good, he was.

Shou knew as a teacher anything he thought was just wrong. Yet, he couldn't help it. Long, dark hair, stylishly messy, looking as if he didn't even TRY. The uniform, pants a few sizes too big hung baggy and he always had a punk-ish looking shirt underneath, a band or some other dark, delinquent design. Today, it was a black shirt, showing a skull with fire coming out of the eyeballs. His plush lips begged to be kissed. Confident and almost cocky, so strong, never showing any weakness.

“I have the anatomy tests from last week,” Shou announced. “Overall, the standard was good. Hiroto, come to my office after school.”

Hiroto groaned, that would mean postponing plans with his boyfriend, Tora. They had been dating a month and honestly, Hiroto wasn't sure how he felt. He liked Tora, sure, but did he really see a romantic partner? Someone he could be intimate with? Hiroto knew what he really wanted was someone with experience, someone who had no boundaries to constrain them. He knew he wanted to be shown pleasure and give it in return. Pleasure from someone who knew what he was doing. Someone like his pretty sensei perhaps...

**

Hiroto knocked on Shou's door and sauntered in, not hearing the click as Shou locked the door behind him. God, Shou loved the confidence Hiroto omitted, so sure of himself. Shou was sure of himself too, no more holding back, time for sensei to guide seito.

Shou pulled up a chair for Hiroto and himself leaned up against his desk, letting Hiroto see just how far those long legs stretched out.

“Now,” he began, “You did well but I think you need some help on male anatomy.”

Hiroto blinked, had he really done  _that_ badly? He knew he had only ever seen pictures in textbooks but had that really affected him so badly?

“I think we need to show you some real anatomy and talk in real terms,” Shou said, all innocence in his voice. He was taking a big risk here but that didn't matter right now. He needed the younger boy, needed to show him how good he could feel.

Hiroto opened his eyes wide. Was his sensei REALLY saying what he thought? He stood up to pull his pants down, waiting for some sign he had misunderstood. When he received none, he couldn't suppress a shiver of delight; here was someone who knew what he wanted and held no inhibitions in reaching for it. He scolded himself, this was for his GRADE.

“So here is a penis, and here,” he knelt down and caressed the sensitive skin of Hiroto's inner thighs, being careful not to touch anywhere else, “see? It's starting to become erect.”

Hiroto panted as Shou's fingers danced around – but never actually touched- his balls.

“Sensei,” he gasped.

“Yes Hiroto? Tell me what you want my seito” Shou grinned mischievously, leaning down, his hot breath tickling the head.

“You...you planned this,” Hiroto accused.

“Maybe,” Shou said teasingly, his tongue flicking out momentarily to touch the head, “Are you complaining?” He grinned, his hand rubbing the spot where the shaft joined the body.

Hiroto could only moan in response. God no, flubbing one tiny test was nothing if this was the result. He purred in absolute pleasure as he felt his sensei take him in, close lips around his aching cock, already leaking with need and desire.

“Oh, god yes! More!” he begged.

“Of what?” Shou asked naughtily. This?” He gave a series of fast sucks on the head, “or this?” he languidly drew his tongue along the underside from balls to tip.

“All of it, any of it,” Hiroto mewled “Just don't stop!” His secret wish had been right, he liked Tora but his boyfriend was nothing compared to the experience of his sensei, so focused on giving him pleasure like he had never felt before.

He made a noise in the back of his throat as Shou hummed around him, the vibrations sending shock waves through his body. He bucked his hips up, willing Shou to take him deeper, make him come. Hiroto didn't know how much more of this exquisite torment he could take, his cock encased in the velvety cavern of Shou's mouth, sliding over and over on his tongue as his sensei tugged with his mouth, taking Hiroto in deeper and deeper, his head bobbing up and down.

Shou's tongue flicked out again, finding the sensitive spot on Hiroto's cock right under the head.

“Close...I'm so close,” He forced the words out.

Shou sucked harder, wanting his seito to know how good this felt.

“SENSEI! OH GOD, SENSEI!” Hiroto cried, pouring himself into Shou's mouth, an intense orgasm he knew he wouldn't have reached without the older guidance.

Shou drank in everything his seito had to give him, then leaned up to kiss him and let him taste himself. Kinky, led by a master, just the way Hiroto wanted.

“Now, why don't you show sensei you paid attention?” Shou purred, a glint in his eye.

Oh god yes, someone telling him what he wanted and what was expected. Hiroto wasted no time undoing his sensei's pants, freeing his erection from the constricting fabric. Shou loved the self-assured way Hiroto took him, he didn't show the slightest hint of being unsure, just wanted to show he could bring the same pleasure brought to him. That was something Shou admired in his gorgeous young seito, he could never lose.

Unlike Shou, Hiroto didn't tease, just knelt down at Shou's feet and took in as much as he could. Shou gasped and rolled his head back. Hiroto was such a fast learner but when Shou opened his mouth to say that, all that came out was a series of low moans. Hiroto felt a surge of pride that he had made someone experienced make the same noises he himself had earlier. He drew his head back, Shou sliding over his tongue, cold air left where once was moist heat.

The salty tang of precome filled Hiroto's mouth and he relished the unfamiliar taste. Leaning so far back Shou was almost out of his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the slit, delighting in the noises his sensei made. He purred around Shou, as if nothing had ever been this enjoyable. He searched for sensitive spots with his tongue. As he licked upwards slowly, Shou's hardness gliding over his tongue, he heard a cry of “Oh, yes Hiroto, like that!”

Hiroto repeated the movement once more and Shou exploded, trembling as he emptied into his seito's eager mouth.

As his sensei had done, Hiroto accepted all Shou had to offer. As soon as Shou was finished, he grabbed Hiroto's hair and pulled him up, his tongue darting out, eager to taste himself in Hiroto's mouth.

“A+,” Shou panted “Best seito I ever had.”

Slowly, Hiroto returned to reality as they both pulled their pants back up and he realized the implications of what had just happened.

“If anyone finds out...”

“They won't though, will they?”

Hiroto shook his head. He'd just gotten his wish, someone more practiced to fulfill him. He wanted to tell his sensei, to convey his feelings of gratitude.

“Did you enjoy it?” Shou asked.

Hiroto felt himself blush “Very much. I always dreamed of someone older showing me...”

“And I wanted to be the one to show you,” smiled Shou, thinking maybe sex wasn't all he wanted to show...

**

At home, Hiroto sat at his desk doing homework trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. He'd had no choice but to break it off with Tora. He liked the boy and couldn't keep leading him on. At a basic level, it wasn't Tora who could take care of his physical needs. On a deeper level, he didn't really feel emotional need towards anyone but right now, he found himself wondering if his sensei would teach him anything besides sex.

Could he really allow himself that though? Could the strong, sure, confident Hiroto ever show his vulnerability to anyone? Yes, he would do anything for his sensei.

**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shou was grading papers, trying to distract himself from the events of that day. He was supposed to guide his students into the world and instead he'd corrupted one, and he wanted to do more with this person. Could he really persuade the strong, sure, confident Hiroto to show a weak side?

Stupid feelings, they always got in the way.

 


	2. Session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou has ignored Hiroto for a month after their one encounter

Hiroto walked in the classroom late. Shou frowned in his direction and gave him cleaning duty. Unusually for Hiroto, he didn't protest, nodding and taking his seat as quickly as possible.

It had been a month since Hiroto's encounter with his sensei. A month of awkward interactions. A month of only talking to each other when they absolutely had to.

“Are you okay?” Hiroto's friend Tatsurou leaned over and whispered.

“I'm fine,” Hiroto lied.

“It's just you'd usually rather eat your own arm than be on cleanup.”

“I'm FINE!” Hiroto snapped.

Tatsurou recoiled and Hiroto immediately felt as though his insides would be ripped out. He obviously hadn't told anyone what had happened and and so had been acting more surly than before. Was anything more going to happen between Hiroto and his sensei? Yes, the physical experience had been amazing but he had also felt something bubbling up within him that he didn't recognize; he wanted to have his experienced sensei beside him to explore these feelings. A knife pierced his chest every time Shou acted so indifferent to him. Perhaps he'd just been used for a perverted fantasy and had served his purpose.

Shou concentrated on what he had to say to take his attention away from the seito who had just walked in. What he had done, it went over the line. He knew deep down, it was more than physical but regardless, it couldn't happen again. Hiroto needed someone his own age to discover these things with, it wasn't fair to lead him into things he may regret later. Hiroto was so strong, so sure, he didn't seem to have any vulnerability; this was what made the student so beautiful. How ironic that what made him so desirable was also one of the reasons they couldn't be together. Shou knew they had so much to draw them apart yet he still found himself wishing to wrap his arms around the younger and protect him. This thought was just wrong and so Shou dealt with it by trying to push his seito away. Which didn't help anything because he ripped apart every time that look of hurt briefly flashed in the strong boy's eyes.

**

Hiroto banged the erasers with a vengeance, as if they were responsible for all his problems and destroying them would solve everything. Shou walked into the room, having forgotten some papers he had to grade.

“Please don't ruin my things,” Shou said coldly.

A flash of pain momentarily before his stoic face took over. “Whatever,” Hiroto said.

“Hiroto Ogata, how dare you be so rude?” Shou thundered.

“Me? I'm not the one who played games with a younger person and now treats him like nothing!” Hiroto slammed the erasers down and stormed out, leaving Shou with his mouth in an “O” and the cleaning unfinished.

**

Hiroto's friend K had known for a while something was up with Hiroto. Ever since he'd broken up with Tora. Hiroto had been the one to break up, how could it have affected him that much? Was that even the problem? K had known Hiroto since elementary; Hiroto NEVER got hung-up over anyone. It was time for drastic action.

 _Hey Hiroto, come out for karaoke_.

A text demanding his presence not requesting. Hiroto didn't even bother protesting, he had no energy.

**

“So, are you going to tell me?” K demanded.

“Tell you what?” Time to play dumb.

“Tell me what's been bothering you.”

“Nothing.”

K raised an eyebrow. He'd known Hiroto long enough to know when he was lying through his teeth. “Hiroto, cut the crap, you've been off for like a month, ever since you broke it off with Tora. What happened there anyway?” K was tired of Hiroto constantly dodging him.

Hiroto took a deep breath. Keeping something from K was practically a betrayal, they'd been best friends for so long.

“I was with someone else,” he finally confessed.

“Who?”

“....My sensei” Hiroto whispered.

“KOHARA-SENSEI?” Hiroto was sure the shout was loud enough to be heard outside even though the room was soundproof.

“Shh K!” Hiroto waved his arms at his friend, “You can't say anything or there'll be BIG trouble!”

“No kidding!” K whistled, “So, 'with' him or 'WITH' him?”

“Not all the way but...further than I've been before.”

“How was it?” K was almost like a girl digging juicy gossip from a sorority sister, “How did it feel being with someone who knows all about it?”

Hiroto wasn't sure how to answer. Yes, it had been good at the time but his sensei's indifference now hit him like a thousand knives stabbing his heart. Besides, even if they were best friends, he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable talking about this. He took a deep breath, plunging into the sea of uncertainty.

“It was good but now....” Hiroto trailed off, couldn't bring himself to admit how cold the sensei was being.

“You know what you have to do right?” K looked more serious than Hiroto was used to, “You have to talk to him.”

“How am I meant to do that?” Hiroto looked at his friend like he was crazy “He won't even be alone with me and the one time we were...”

“Gods Hiroto, swallow your damn pride for ONCE! What's wrong with admitting you like someone? So maybe he is acting stupid, TELL HIM that you like him and he isn't forcing you into anything!” K rarely got this heated, Hiroto just stared in silence.

**

Later that night and sleep was evading Hiroto. Admitting anything to his sensei would undo the 'cool' image he had worked to build up. Invite the older to see inside his mind. Hiroto shook his head. He may be thinking these things but that didn't mean he had to show this 'uncool' side. Besides, he didn't get hung up over people, right? Just because that had happened one time was no reason to be getting all giddy. Being used as a sex toy didn't give one the right to be emotional. He punched his pillow and rolled over, his sensei's face still in his mind.

**

Hiroto walked in on time this time and greeted Shou who merely grunted in response. Right, how could he want to be with someone who was acting so stupid? What HAD he been thinking. He ignored the voice telling him that his sensei was still just as beautiful, just as desirable. He was the cool, together Hiroto who never compromised for anyone. He held his head high and walked to his seat.

Was that a flutter of Hiroto's heart as his sensei called his name? No, it couldn't be. Was that butterflies in his stomach as Shou glanced in his direction. Bad Hiroto! If his sensei didn't want him, he didn't want his sensei! Hiroto slumped down in his seat, making only a noise as he was told to sit up straight.

What was this? Hiroto was being cold. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. Shou knew he shouldn't feel for his seito and Hiroto was just doing what Shou had wanted, stepping away. So why then, did he feel so hurt and empty?

If only Shou could see inside Hiroto's mind, a tangle of thoughts. He shouldn't like his sensei when he had been played with then discarded like a broken toy. He still knew that however he acted though, he still felt something. Hiroto had worked so hard to build up his image and now it felt like it had melted away to nothing. He craved the physical contact again but more than that, he wanted to understand what he was feeling and the one person who could help him understand was pushing him away. Hiroto didn't want to step back but he really wasn't being given another choice. He felt like he wasn't good for anything but sex; his sensei had had his way then tossed Hiroto aside before anything else could be expressed. Had Hiroto just been a kinky fantasy his sensei needed to get out of his system? Was that why he was being pushed aside?

**

“Did you talk to him?” K demanded, as the boys sat alone in Hiroto's room.

Hiroto fiddled with a loose thread on his plush duvet and shook his head.

K faceplamed. “Why is my best friend so dense?” he almost wailed “Gods Hiroto, you like him, he must feel SOMETHING for you or he wouldn't have made a move, what's the problem?”

“I just can't...” can't be uncool, can't be vulnerable, his mind finished for him.

“Can't admit how you feel?” frowned K.

“It's more than that. He's a teacher, I'm a pupil, why would he want ME? Besides, even if he did want me, there would be so much trouble if we were ever found out.”

Hiroto had a point there, “Why couldn't you have fallen for someone your own age? That wold make things simpler,” K looked at his friend in frustration.

Woah, wait, that was a bit strong wasn't it? He LIKED his sensei but he wouldn't admit to anything further, “'fallen for' is a bit strong and no one else makes me feel like this,” he replied.

“It's not to strong and just because he has sexual experience-”

“IT'S NOT JUST THAT!” Hiroto yelled. It wasn't. The deed had been enjoyable to be sure, but Hiroto knew that he at least had felt something more.

**

K was right of course, Hiroto had to talk to his sensei, he just didn't know how. All the way to school the next day, he rehearsed the words he planned to say in his mind, more important than any speech he'd had to learn. Stuck in his mind more than any textbook.

“Kohara-sensei,” he took a deep breath and approached the older man, “Can I come to your office after school? I'm having some problems.”

Shou froze. He desperately wanted to avoid being alone with Hiroto but he couldn't very well deny a student who needed help. He made a noise in the back of his throat that might have been a yes. Hiroto would take it as such, his heart pounding out a loud, erratic rhythm all day only he could hear.

**

He knocked on the door and nervously entered as Shou grunted.

“Sensei, we need to talk,” said Hiroto.

“About what?”

“About...what happened a month ago,” and suddenly, Hiroto was babbling, the words he had so carefully memorized flying away. “I....I think...something is happening to me but I just....the way you're so indifferent makes me wonder if I was just a game to you...” he drifted off.

“Oh Hiroto,” Shou's eyes filled with tears, “You were more than a game, so much more. It's not fair to you though, I'm leading you and you should be free to discover these things yourself, in your own time, with someone your own age.”

“I don't want anyone else. This IS my own time, you're not pushing anything on me.”

“Hiroto, we can't, we'd be in so much trouble if we were found out.”

Hiroto's eyes burned into his sensei “I just want to be with you no matter what happens.”

This was what made the boy so appealing. Before he could stop himself, Shou had the boy in his arms and brought their lips together in a tender kiss, Let's slow it down and begin again, pretend that other incident never happened.”

Hiroto nodded happily, uncaring about anything besides exploring the feeling that had just grown as they had kissed.

  
  
  


 


	3. Session 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora tries to get back with Hiroto. Shou and Hiroto almost get caught. Someone does see~

“You look happier than usual today,” K commented as he and Hiroto walked to school, “Did you talk to him?”

“Is it that obvious?” Hiroto practically sang.

“Here's a hint,” K suggested “Wipe that look like a simpering puppy off your face, it's not like you.”

Hiroto almost didn't care if it wasn't like him, the thought of being with Shou lifted him to cloud nine. He forced himself to look more nonchalant though, not wanting to have to answer awkward questions.

They arrived in school, Hiroto greeting his friends then making a silly excuse to see Shou, “Uh...I need to see Kohara-sensei. Uh...problem with our assignment.”

No one else noticed the knowing look K gave Hiroto. Hiroto walked by and banged into him, “Sorry,” he smiled sweetly as K glared.

**

“Come in!” called Shou as Hiroto knocked on the door. Hiroto walked in and locked the door, so they wouldn't be seen in any awkward positions. Even if things were seemingly innocent to them, they knew there was always a risk factor. A factor that, while exciting in theory, would be more than a little awkward in reality. He closed the blinds for the same reason.

Shou smiled as Hiroto sat on his lap. The boy removed Shou's glasses and set them on the desk.

“Good morning,” he smiled, a quick kiss on the boy's mouth.

“Morning sensei,” greeted Hiroto, entwining his arms around the man's neck and kissing him again, deeper and more passionately.

“Please, call me Shou when it's just us. I'm your equal, not above you,” he said.

“Shou,” Hiroto repeated, “Shou,” it felt nice rolling off his tongue.

“You shouldn't have come,” Shou nibbled Hiroto's ear playfully, “We don't want to be late for class.”

“Stop that Shou!” Hiroto said a little breathlessly. Even with those words, he leaned in a little, the thought of someone knowing how to press buttons more thrilling than anything Hiroto had ever known before.

“You don't mean that,” Shou purred, his voice dripping like syrup, “Okay, I'll stop that,” he grinned mischievously, moving to lick Hiroto's neck.

“Tease!” gasped Hiroto.

“Alright, I'll stop,” said Shou, looking around at the clock, “Get to class and I'll be along in a minute.”

Hiroto looked at Shou with fire in his eyes and made sure to brush Shou's cock as he stood up, hoping to give his sensei at least a little of the same teasing he had endured.

Walking out, Hiroto looked down at his pants; this was set to be a long day.

**

Tora came running up behind Hiroto as he ate lunch, “Hi Hiroto.”

Hiroto hadn't really talked to Tora much since the break-up but he didn't exactly avoid him either.

“I need to talk to you,” Tora said, “Alone.”

“Alright,” Hiroto frowned in puzzlement, following Tora into an abandoned classroom.

“Now what-”

Hiroto found himself pinned up against a wall with Tora kissing him wildly, forcing his tongue into Hiroto's mouth.

Finally, he struggled enough to push Tora away, “Tora, what are you doing? We already-”

“What happened with us?” Tora spoke over him, “I can give you whatever you want. I'll do whatever it takes.”

It wasn't just the physical sensation Hiroto had known that deep down from the beginning of his encounter with Shou and it was just reaffirmed with Tora promising him anything. It wasn't that Hiroto didn't want those things, he just wanted them with Shou and no one else.

“I just don't feel that way and I can't force myself-” Hiroto's words were cut off again as he was kissed again. He pushed Tora off, opened the door and ran out, ploughing into Shou who saw Tora in the room behind and walked away at lightening speed before Hiroto could say anything.

**

It pained Hiroto's heart as Shou ignored him that afternoon.

“What's with him?” Hiroto's friend Tomo whispered.

Hiroto shrugged, knowing the truth but not able to say anything.

After classes were over, Hiroto went down to Shou's office and knocked on the door. No answer from within. Hiroto tried to turn the knob and found the door locked. He shuffled slowly away, not hearing the click as the door unlocked and Shou gazed at Hiroto's retreating back.

**

The next day, Hiroto knew he had to talk to Shou no matter what. He rose early and was ready in record time, throwing breakfast down without even tasting it and running out of the door.

The schoolyard was still relatively empty when Hiroto arrived at school, still too close to dawn for the young people to be awake and start the day. Hiroto walked inside, along the empty hallways to Shou's office and knocked tentatively on the door.

No sound came from within. Hiroto gingerly placed his hand on the knob and felt it turn slowly. Entering, he took a mall step towards Shou's desk.

“Shou?” he prodded, apprehensively.

“Please address your sensei properly,” said Shou, not looking up.

“Shou dammit, look at me!” Hiroto tried again.

“Don't swear at me!” Shou yelled.

“Well, stop being such an idiot and listen!” Hiroto knew he was treading on thin ice.

Sure enough, Shou's resultant stare could have caused hell to freeze over then melt again. After a minute, he sighed, “It's okay, I know what you're going to say. You want someone your own age. I know, it was wrong of me to feel this way for you.”

“Wrong!” said Hiroto, “You have to believe me, nothing happened. He wants something but I told him no because I don't feel that way,” he leaned down and pecked Shou on the cheek.

“Wouldn't you rather-”

His words were cut off as Hiroto kissed him deeply, prying Shou's mouth open with his tongue and rubbed Shou's tongue with his own. They stayed like that a few minutes before Hiroto pulled back and said, “He can't make me feel like you do. I don't understand this unfamiliar feeling but I want to discover it with you, I want to go forward with you.”

How had this younger boy gotten so mature? Shou smiled and took his hands, “And I want you to know how amazing this feeling is,” He stood up and took Hiroto in his arms, embracing the younger. As they were standing like that the doorknob turned and Hiroto realized he hadn't locked it. They jumped apart and looked the picture of innocence by the time the other sensei walked in.

“...so do you understand now?” asked Shou, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been happening.

“Yes, thank you sensei,” said Hiroto, knowing he had no choice now but to leave.

He walked down the corridor, his heart lighter, glad that conversation had happened. Shou was the only one he wanted and he was relieved his sensei knew this.

**

That afternoon, when class finished, Hiroto walked to Shou's office. As he was about to knock on the door, Shou rounded the corner of the hallway, looking down, deep in thought. His eyes flicked up and seeing Hiroto, he raised his head, beaming widely. He pulled the boy into his room, made sure he locked the door this time. He pushed Hiroto against the wall and kissed him with a passionate fire.

Unlike when Tora did this, Hiroto wrapped his arms around Shou and melted into him, giving himself over to the intensity. He sighed and his lips parted, allowing Shou's tongue to dart out and plunder the velvety wetness. He was almost forgetting his promise to slow things down, just wanting to take the boy right now. He forced himself back, Hiroto whining in the back of his throat as Shou moved away. Hiroto knew this morning had been close but he didn't care, all he wanted was Shou. He pulled the older closer to him again and a hand snaked up Shou's shirt, connecting with a nipple. It took all of Shou's power to breathe out, “Hey there, stop, take it easy!” and push Hiroto's hands away.

Hiroto looked at Shou in disbelief. Had his sensei changed his mind? Decided he didn't want the younger, inexperienced boy?

Shou saw the look written over Hiroto's face, “I just mean, we have plenty of time, I'm not going anywhere.”

Hiroto let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded, wrapping his arms around Shou and holding him tightly as Shou kissed the top of his head.

“You better go before your parents start to ask questions.”

Hiroto didn't let go though, clinging to Shou like a lifeline, “Promise me you'll never leave,” said Hiroto.

“I'll always be by your side Hiroto,” Shou promised, taking one of Hiroto's hands from around his waist and bringing it to his lips.

**

“So tell us who he is,” Tomo prodded next morning.

“Buh?” Hiroto feigned a blank look.

“Oh, come on!” another friend, Ruki said, “You're not as cranky, you smile more, there must be someone giving you something!”

“Oh...you don't know him, he's older,” Hiroto hoped he wouldn't be pressed any further.

“How do you know him?”

“He was...helping me with some work,” well, TECHNICALLY that was true.

The bell rang, stopping the awkward questions being thrown at Hiroto.

As he walked into class, Shou nodded at him, no one else noticing the secretive smile that passed between them. Hiroto took his seat and Shou said “Hiroto, we need to discuss something, come to my office after school.”

“What's with him? You're spending an awful lot of time there,” Tatsuro leaned over and whispered.

“Not at all! Not at all!” Hiroto protested, waving his hands in front of his face, “I just want to do well in this class!”

“You're Hiroto, you don't care if you do well.” Damn, it was true, Hiroto had never been known to give a second thought. Not that he ever did REALLY terrible, just wasn't one to do extra work.

“Yeah well, it's my senior year, time to get serious.” Hiroto improvised, hoping to throw Tatsuro off.

**

After school, Hiroto just walked into Shou's office, beyond the point of needing to announce himself. He locked the door and seeing it was Hiroto, Shou crossed over and kissed him.

“You didn't come see me this morning.” Shou mock pouted. Before Hiroto could offer any apology, Shou laughed, “It's okay, I'm kidding, I know you have your friends too.”

Hiroto felt his sensei tenderly kiss his cheek, neither noticing the face peering in the forgotten blinds.


	4. Session 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seira (the one who saw) blackmails Shou

Hiroto’s phone let out a ring. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. He knew recognized the name of course. Seira, a girl in his class. They had never hung out outside of school, she had never called him.

“uuhh…moshi moshi” he slowly answered, his confusion apparent.

  
“Hi. I need to talk. Meet me at the park.”

Hiroto was so confused, he didn’t even try to argue.

**

The girl Seira was standing against a tree. Hiroto saw her and walked over.

  
“I saw you and Kohara-sensei this afternoon,” she said.

“Seira, what? Whatever you think you saw, you’re mistaken!” Hiroto babbled.

“Skip this part Hiroto, don’t bullshit me, I know what I saw. And I know how much trouble you could get in,” she smiled wickedly.

“What do you want Seira?” he sighed.

“Well, you need to cover up, right? So pretend we’re together. And don’t just say it, make me believe it.”

“It’ll never work, everyone knows I don’t date,” not quite true, his close friends knew he dated boys but there was no need to tell Seira that.

“So just say I’m special,” she shrugged.

Hiroto started to walk away. “Remember I can get you into trouble~” she called after him “And if Kohara-sensei finds out, I might accidentally say something to someone.”

Hiroto sighed and kissed her cheek before walking away again.

**

The next morning as Hiroto was standing with his friends, he heard a voice saying “Hiroto-san~!”

Seira came running up and kissed Hiroto on the cheek.

“What’s this Hiroto?” his friend Ruki asked “Since when do you date?”

“He just couldn’t keep his hands off me!” Seira giggled, snuggling up to him.

Hiroto gritted his teeth as K raised an eyebrow.

**

Seira took Hiroto’s hand to walk to class. Lucky for Hiroto, Shou wasn’t there yet. Seira cleared her throat and looked innocent as Hiroto gave her a quick kiss. As he tried to aim for her cheek, she grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. As their lips locked, Shou walked passed them and saw that Hiroto was on display for the world. He cleared his throat and Hiroto looked up and saw him. 

“Shit!” he cursed, looking at Seira who just smirked at him “he won't forgive me now and it's all your fault!”

“Good, you shouldn't be with him~” she sang “And even if he doesn't want you anymore, remember you can still get in trouble for the past~. Take me to karaoke tonight~” she skipped away.

Hiroto tried to not be too hurt by the glare Shou gave as he walked in and the cold indifference he felt all through class.   
  
At lunch, K grabbed Hiroto and dragged him to the rooftop where they could talk and not be disturbed

“So what happened with you and Kohara-sensei?” K demanded.

“Nothing”

“Then what's with Seira? And since when do you date girls anyway?”

“Nothing. She's just...different and I could get in trouble, I should be with someone my age” Hiroto answered mechanically.

“Good, you told me what she told you to say, now tell me the truth” K folded his arms. Of course K knew he was lying, K could read Hiroto like a book. 

“I....she saw me and Shou together” Hiroto looked down and K whistled “Just kissing! I don't know K, I'm so scared, I've never felt like this before, I think I love him and that scares me”

“Wow” K whispered. He knew Hiroto had to be serious, he was too cool to just throw that word around. Hell, he'd never been serious about anyone period, just a few things for fun here and there.

“I like him so much K but if anyone finds out...”

K bit his lip. He cared so much about his friend and wanted to see him happy but he couldn't stop his own fears bubbling up “Do you want my honest opinion?” Hiroto nodded “I know you like him a lot but think about it; this is just HER, imagine if anyone else found out”

Hiroto gnawed his lip. K was right of course. Hiroto knew that. But he cared about Shou so much, he almost didn't care what happened to them.

“Hiroto-san~” A female voice sang

“I'll leave this one to you” said K looking over to see Seira.  
  
“There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!” Seira pulled out a bento box and opened it. “Aren't you going to eat?”

“Not hungry” he mumbled.

Ever-persistent Seira prodded at his lips with a gyoza she held between chopsticks. Hiroto firmly clamped his jaw shut.

“Come on Hiroto, say 'ahh'. If you forget to eat, I might forget that certain things I know are supposed to be kept secret.”

Hiroto seethed mentally and opened his mouth reluctantly.   
  
They finished and headed back to class. Hiroto felt sick thinking of Shou. It didn't matter, they needed to talk. Hiroto honestly didn't remember much of the afternoon, just focusing on what he'd say to Shou. As lessons ended, he dragged his feet to his sensei's office and knocked. A grunt from within and Hiroto entered

“Get out Hiroto, I don't want to hear it!” Shou yelled

“Shou-”

“Kohara-sensei!”

“Fine! Kohara-sensei! It's not what you think! We were-”

“Parading your relationship around. Reminding me how we can't be open like that!” Shou finished

“NO! It's not like that-” Hiroto was interrupted by a text

_ Where are you honey? I'm waiting~ _

“You better go, your GIRLFRIEND is probably waiting”

Hiroto sighed “She's not my girlfriend but if you're to stubborn to hear it then fine! I don't even know why I'm here!” he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Shou groaned as he hid his face in his hands. He just wanted to be with Hiroto but the younger obviously wanted someone his own age. Shou shouldn't fault him for that. He just wanted to make the younger happy, but the thought it couldn't be Shou himself ate away at his insides.

  
He wished he could show off his relationship with Hiroto. Hold his hand, kiss him in public, not caring what anybody thought. Maybe Hiroto needed that and that's why he'd gone to someone his own age. Shou sighed. If only he could make himself 10 years younger.

  
Hiroto reluctantly walked into the local karaoke place where Seira was waiting. They were shown to a room where they sat down on the comfortable sofa.

“You know Hiroto” Seira began “After this, you should take me to a love hotel-”

Hiroto jumped up “NO! We are NOT doing that! I only want to do that with one person who I love and it isn't you! I don't care if you tell everyone, I am not keeping up with this any more!” he ran out leaving Seira looking after him in shock   
  
The next morning as everyone arrived at school, Ruki nudged Hiroto as Seira came over and before he could protest, she had dragged Hiroto to a quiet spot they could talk.

“Hiroto, I just wanted to say I thought about what you said yesterday-”  
“I told you I don't-”

“Let me finish. I thought about what you said. I thought before you were just with him to be kinky but now I see you really do care about him. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'll leave you alone.”

  
“Thank you for that Seira” Hiroto smiled at her and walked away.  
  
All day Hiroto's heart thumped in his chest as he thought of how he had to try talk to Shou again. He felt sick as he thought about Shou and didn't eat a bite at lunch.  
Finally after an eternity, lessons ended and Hiroto made his way down to Shou's office. Without knocking, he entered, locking the door and closing the blinds. 

“Kohara-sensei, please I need you to listen” he begged.

“What is there to say?” Shou asked “You have yourself a girlfriend, what more do we need to say?”

“She's not my girlfriend. She saw me with you and she was blackmailing me. But she isn't any more. Kohara-sensei -Shou– I think I love you.” 

“I think I love you too Hiroto-kun but we can't. Seeing you with her, it made me realize; I can't openly show my feelings for you and if we were ever found out...”

“Shou, I care about you and I know you care about me. I don't need to have you show it all the time, I know how you feel. I don't care if anyone finds out about us. I just want to be with you...”

“They could split us up. Hiroto, me being with you, it's selfish, it could ruin you” Shou looked down, tears in his eyes hidden by long lashes.

  
“I'll leave school then! Then you won't be my teacher! I don't care Shou, I need you in my life!”

“No don't do that!” Shou said, shocked “I don't want you to give up your future for me! I love you but-”

“Then that's all we need” Hiroto smiled “I know what I'm doing, I know we could get in trouble but I also know I care about you and you care about me and that's all we need.”

Shou opened his mouth to speak but Hiroto's lips descended on his and his tongue forced it's way into Shou's open mouth. Shou felt Hiroto's lips on his own and kissed back with equal passion, standing up, sweeping everything off the desk and pushing Hiroto down. Hiroto whined into Shou's mouth and Shou flipped the younger around so he was pressed against Hiroto's back. His clothed cock pressed against Hiroto's butt still covered by pants. Hiroto moaned as Shou thrust lightly against him. Shou's hand found it's way to the front and began to rub over Hiroto's all-too-covered crotch. Hiroto closed his eyes and let out a noise in the back of his throat as he thrust back and Shou also moaned. The friction made them both pant as they moved together. Hiroto rubbed himself harder against Shou's hand.

“Do you know how much it turns me on knowing I made you like this?” Shou purred.

All Hiroto could do was let out a low groan because feeling Shou pressed up against him was creating a slow, pleasant burn to course through his veins.

“Touch me” he panted as Shou thrust harder against him. 

Shou's hand undid Hiroto's pants and pulled his cock out, stoking in time with his thrusts. His other hand slipped into the back of Hiroto's pants, one finger teasing Hiroto's entrance, slowly circling. Shou heard Hiroto's breathing speed up and nibbled at his neck, sucking gently, careful not to leave any marks. Hiroto twisted his head awkwardly so he could kiss Shou, their tongues tangling as Shou swallowed Hiroto's panting and moaning, feeling the sweat dripping down their faces mingling. Hiroto moved harder against Shou's finger, silently begging for more of that feeling. Shou nibbled on his ear and Hiroto shuddered, his body reacting to every movement of Shou against him. The two men moving together against each other, they were no longer teacher and pupil, they were simply Shou and Hiroto, two men exploring their feelings for each other.

Hiroto thrust back against Shou's cock and finger and forwards into his hand, his aching erection begging for release.

“Shou...please...I want to come...”

“Come for me baby, don't hold back. I love you Hiroto.”

It was Shou's declaration of love, not all the tinglings running though his body that tipped Hiroto over, crying out Shou's name and spilling over and over onto Shou's hand. Every time he thought he was done, Shou would stroke again and Hiroto would come more, riding out his orgasm longer than he thought possible.   
Removing his hand from the back of Hiroto's pants, Shou gripped a hip with that clean hand and thrust faster.

“Come on Shou, let me hear you scream. I love you too.”

Those words were all it took for Shou to come too, the substance coating the insides of his clothes  
  
He raised the hand Hiroto had come all over and Hiroto grabbed it, sucking fingers and licking his palm clean.  
  
“I love you Shou and I know we'll be fine” Hiroto rolled over and snuggled Shou.

“I know we will” Shou nuzzled Hiroto's nose “I love you too Hiroto.”

The two just lay like that for a while, savoring the connection, the love before Shou forced Hiroto up to refasten his pants and go home.

 


	5. Session 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto's parents are away so Shou takes him on a date

Shou hadn't allowed Hiroto to quit school of course. They both knew being together was a risk but Shou drew the line at Hiroto wasting his life. He really did care about the younger and didn't want him to throw his life away because of Shou.  
  
“Hiroto” began Shou one day as they sat together in his office after class, Hiroto in Shou's lap “I wanted to ask you something. I've wanted to ask you for a while now but I just wasn't sure how to ask”  
  
“What is it?” Hiroto smiled.  
  
“I wanted to ask you over to my house. I mean, you can say no, I know it's a big thing, I know you could get in trouble-”  
  
“Shou, you're babbling” Hiroto nipped his cheek “It’s fine my parents are out of town next weekend, some work thing. I'd love to come over to yours.” He smiled at his pretty sensei.  
  
Shou brushed Hiroto's hair from his eyes “Great, I'll pick you up at the park, a blue Suzuki Swift, just get in no matter who is driving. Trust me”  
  
Hiroto and Shou kissed deeply and their tongues tangled together. Hiroto nervously caressed Shou's tongue with his own, unsure of how to behave.  
  
“It's okay, just try things, do what you want, you'll find out what feels good and what doesn't” Shou assured.  
  
Hiroto looked at the clock and sighed. “I have to go, I'll experiment some other time”  
  
The whole next few days, Hiroto almost bounced around everywhere. Every time he was with Shou, his heart soared even though they didn't have much time to spend together.  
  
“K? I need a favor” Hiroto had gone with his friend to the roof to talk.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I'm going to Shou's tonight and I need you to cover for me. If my parents call and I don't answer, you're the first person they'll call. Just say I'm in the shower or something”  
  
“Hiroto” K looked at his friend “You know you're my best friend. You know I'd never do or say anything to hurt you. I thought you were going to break it off with him. I thought you knew it was too dangerous”  
  
“I know what I said” Hiroto bit his lip “I just...I really do think I love him and I want to stay with him. I know it's dangerous but the thought of not being with him hurts more than anything anyone could do if they found out”  
  
“What about Seira?”  
  
“I don't need to worry, she's agreed to leave me alone”  
  
“Hiroto, I know it's exciting being with a teacher-”

“It’s not just about that! Why do you keep saying that?” Hiroto cried.  
  
“Maybe you think you care but how can he really? I mean, he has to know it's wrong, how can he do that? How can he make you take that risk?”  
  
Hiroto didn't answer, just stared at his friend for a second before storming away.  
  
**

Hiroto looked at himself in the mirror. Shou hadn't seen Hiroto since he had been to the hair salon. He had dyed his hair a light shade of blond and it was a little shorter, hanging around his shoulders, fluffy and soft. He brushed his new bangs out of his eyes. He smoothed out his black skirt he wore over colorful blue, yellow and black pants. On top he wore a black shirt under a black leather jacket which zipped at the side and had black spikes.  
  
Hiroto made his way downstairs where his parents had already left. He slipped on a pair of black boots. Taking a key, he left and locked the door. Looking furtively around making sure no one saw him, he headed for the park. At the gate he saw a blue Suzuki Swift like Shou had said was at the gate. A woman with big sunglasses was driving. She gave a small nod and Hiroto opened the door and climbed in.  
  
For about thirty minutes, the woman said nothing. Finally she put her hand up to her hair which turned out to be a wig. As it was pulled off Hiroto could see it was really Shou smiling at him  
  
“I didn't want to risk anyone knowing it was me picking you up” he smiled “You look really good. I love your new hair! And that outfit really suits you!”  
  
For the first time, Hiroto looked at what Shou was wearing. The older was wearing a red and black silk suit; the pants had one black leg and one red; the top was red and covered in ruffles; the jacket was black halfway up the right side; halfway up the left sleeve; and halfway up the back; on his hands were one black and one red glove.  
  
“You look good too” Hiroto replied honestly.  
  
He sat back in his seat and Shou took one hand off the wheel and clasped one of Hiroto's. Their fingers laced together, entwining with each other. Still looking at the road, a small smile crept across Shou's face. They didn't say anything, just savoring the moment.  
  
“You live all the way out HERE?” Hiroto finally said after they had been driving about two hours.  
  
Shou just smiled as he pulled up to a restaurant and parked “No, but I wanted to take you out, somewhere where no one would know us and we'd be safe”  
  
“Shou...” Hiroto began.  
  
“I was going to cook for you but I can't cook” Shou laughed “Besides, I wanted to take you out”  
  
Hiroto leaned over and kissed Shou's cheek “Thank you” he smiled “I'm glad we can go out as well”

He smiled at his older lover and climbed out of the car. They clasped hands again and walked inside where they were shown to a table.

Under the table, their feet tangled together and the two giggled.  
  
“One bottle of sake” Shou asked the waitress as she came to take their order. She nodded and brought the beverage to their table.

“Shou!” Hiroto leaned over and whispered when she was gone “I'm not of age!”  
  
“I know” Shou whispered back “But I wanted this to be a real date!”  
  
He poured a drink for Hiroto then handed the boy the bottle to pour for Shou.  
  
“To our first real date” Shou smiled.  
  
“And many more to come” promised Hiroto.  
  
“Kanpai” they both clinked glasses.  
  
After they both took a sip, they both set their glasses down and leaned over to kiss each other. They didn't care about the fact they could feel others staring and hear the remarks, the world was reduced to Shou and Hiroto and the pressure of lips.  
  
They broke apart and a waitress came to take their order. Hiroto didn't even really notice what he was eating, just enjoying being with Shou.  
  
“Shou” began Hiroto “I don't know how to say this. I think I'm in love with you. Just being with you makes my heart beat faster. Just thinking of you makes me happier than I ever imagined I could be.”  
  
“I think I love you too Hiroto. I know it's wrong but whenever I look at you, I forget all that; all that matters is you're Hiroto.”  
  
The two ordered dessert and ate fast. They headed back to the car where Shou linked hands with Hiroto again.  
  
“Want some music?” Shou asked.  
  
“No I'm good” smiled Hiroto snuggling up against Shou's shoulder.  
  
Another long drive and the car pulled up to a house.  
  
“Is this where you live?” Hiroto asked.  
  
Shou nodded getting out of the car, opened the door for Hiroto and held out his hand. Hiroto took it and allowed Shou to lead him inside. The door opened into a tiny entryway where the two removed their shoes. Hiroto also removed his leather jacket and hung it up. Going in the main door, Hiroto saw a room right in front of him; a kitchen beside it; a bathroom opposite; and to his left another room and a set of stairs. Shou led Hiroto into the room directly in front of them. This room had several plush sofas and recliners. The floor was wooden covered with a white shag rug in front of a fake fireplace. Shou pulled Hiroto down onto a white sofa in front of the fireplace. He pulled out a remote to turn the fireplace. Turning to face Hiroto, Shou kissed him deeply. Hiroto leaned back and pulled Shou on top of him, moaning softly into his mouth. He started to grind against Shou's hips, tongue meshing with Shou's as he explored every inch of Shou's mouth.  
  
“Hiroto” Shou broke away “We don't have to do this. I don't want you to think we have to just because I'm older. I want to be with you and I don't mind what we do as long as we're together”  
  
“I want to do this” Purred Hiroto “I want to do these things with you. I want to be with you, only you”  
  
Shou smiled against Hiroto's lips “Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?”  
  
“I'd rather you take me upstairs” Hiroto smirked.  
  
Shou stood up, turned the fireplace off and reached a hand out towards Hiroto who took it and led the younger upstairs. The stairs curved around and the the top was a small walkway. At the end was another bathroom; a bedroom to the left; two more bedrooms to the right. Shou shrugged as Hiroto looked impressed.  
  
“My parents used to be rich, they got me this place before they lost it all”  
  
He led Hiroto to the room on the left. They entered the room where Shou pushed Hiroto down onto the bed, lying on top of him and started grinding down, his lips finding Hiroto's and prying his mouth open with his tongue. Hiroto opened his mouth with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Shou's neck and pushing his own tongue into Shou's mouth. Shou's hand slid up Hiroto's shirt, caressing his chest gently. Hiroto pressed his hips up against Shou's and circled around, all the while moving his tongue inside Shou's mouth, licking the inside of the older man's cheeks.   
  
Shou broke away and nipped a little at Hiroto's neck, careful not to leave a mark. He moved down further and pulled Hiroto's pants down, leaving just the skirt. Hiroto felt his breathing speed up as Shou lifted the skirt to pull the boy's underwear down. Shou nipped at Hiroto's thighs, not minding if he left a mark there.   
  
“Shou....please....stop teasing” Hiroto panted.  
  
“Tell me what you want” purred Shou.  
  
“I want to feel your lips around me.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
Hiroto felt himself blush “On my cock. Please. Let me feel you.”

Shou smirked at those words and moved his head over slightly. He rubbed his cheek softly over Hiroto's dick. He brought his lips gently to the head and lightly brushed them over it. His tongue darted out and slowly licked the spot just under the head.  
  
As he wrapped his lips around fully and slid Hiroto inside, the boy let out a moan of appreciation. His cock slid deep into Shou's mouth and slid out almost all the way. Lips tugging and tongue flicking, Hiroto felt himself gliding over Shou's tongue. His fingers lightly brushed Hiroto's balls and Hiroto's hips bucked up into Shou's mouth.  
  
“Nng..Shou” the boy moaned “I can't hold on”

Shou pulled his head back and wrapped a hand around Hiroto, pulling him towards completion “Come for me my beautiful baby, don't hold back”  
  
Hiroto cried out Shou's name and let go, his cum landing on Shou's face. He had never even thought of doing anything like this and now seeing Shou's face splattering with his essence made him come even harder. Shou moved up beside the boy who kissed him and tasted himself, moaning softly as he did so.  
As Hiroto broke away, he pushed Shou on his back and moved downwards. He pulled Shou's pants down to reveal no underwear  
  
“What? I like the feel of the silk!” Shou protested “It feels good. It makes me think of a mouth on me...”  
  
“Kinky~” Hiroto grinned, not wasting time in sucking Shou in.  
  
Shou fingers tangled in Hiroto's blond hair as his head bobbed up and down, Shou leaning up to watch himself slide in and out of that beautiful mouth. Hiroto slid his mouth up and every time he slid back in, he took in a little more. The feeling of being cherished and having it expressed in a physical way made Shou moan. Hiroto's tongue swirled around the older man, exploring, seeking out the spots that made Shou cry out loudest.  
  
“Oh yes Hiroto, like that!” Shou almost screamed as Hiroto took him even deeper and his tongue worked the sensitive underside.  
  
As Shou called out Hiroto's name, the boy drew his head back just as Shou had done and let his face be covered. Seeing himself covering Hiroto's face made the orgasm more intense and Shou came more than he ever had before.  
  
Eagerly, he pulled Hiroto up, his tongue darting out to lick his own seed from Hiroto's face.  
  
**

“Shou, I said earlier I think I love you. I was wrong, I KNOW I do” Hiroto smiled.  
  
“And I love you. Very much” Shou replied, rubbing Hiroto's nose with his own so their remaining fluids mingled.  
  
Licking each other's faces where their body essences had become one -just like their hearts- the two sighed happily.  
  
Eventually, Shou leaned for a tissue and cleaned up any stray mess  
  
“I know it's late but should I take you home?” he asked.  
  
“No, please don't!” Hiroto clung tightly to Shou, “Please let me stay with you!”  
  
“Whatever you want baby” Shou smiled and kissed Hiroto's head.  
  
Hiroto peeled off his shirt and watched as Shou took off the rest of his suit.  
  
“It's hot but is this okay? I'll find something to wear if it makes you more comfortable”

“This is fine” Hiroto assured, pulling his lover down to snuggle in his arms.  
  
The two fell asleep smiling.  
  


 

 


	6. Interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day in bed after their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to do with anything, a cute break chapter

Shou blinked awake, the sunlight streaming through his window. The head of his pupil rested on his chest, snoring softly. Shou chuckled at how cute he looked and kissed his head. Hiroto stirred and woke up too

“Good morning sensei” smiled Hiroto.

“Good morning love” Shou gave him a soft kiss.

“Last night was...thank you” Hiroto snuggled the older “I'm glad we could go out on a real date.”

It was true, he simply loved being with Shou, needing to show physically the love in his heart.

“I'm happy too. I love you don't forget that.” Shou smiled “Now, would you like some breakfast?”

“I thought you couldn't cook” Hiroto reminded him.

“I think I can manage French Toast” laughed Shou.

“Alright, just don't burn the house down” Hiroto teased.

“Be careful, or I'll give you detention” Shou warned, mock-serious.

“You know we'd both enjoy that” Hiroto stuck out his tongue as Shou left the room.

 

**

 

Hiroto sat up as Shou brought a tray back into the room, carrying not only a huge pile of toast but syrup, butter and two hot, fresh cups of coffee. Shou placed the tray on the bed and climbed back under the covers. Hiroto rested his head on Shou's shoulder and ate slowly. This bliss, he couldn't believe it and knew he would only ever feel it with Shou. That flutter of his heart whenever they touched, the warmth he felt every time the older smiled, the excitement present whenever they were together. Shou was irreplaceable as air, precious as life water.

Hiroto had a brief mental image of them much older, still like this, as much in love as they'd ever been, like eternal teenagers, feelings new and exciting forever. He shook his head. He was still in high school, where did that idea of 'forever' come from? He couldn't deny it though, every time he thought of his future, Shou was always there.

“What are you thinking?” asked Shou.

Hiroto took a sip of his coffee before placing his cup on the side table “Promise me you'll never go”

Shou put the tray aside and wrapped his arms around the student “I'm not going anywhere Hiroto, where did that come from love?”

Hiroto cuddled into Shou's chest “I just...I know I'm young but every time I think of my future, you're in it”

“I promise you I'll be here forever. I have never felt like this before, I love you and I will forever. My days were always confusing. You came into my life and suddenly, everything made sense. I know being with you might be wrong to the world but not being with you would be wrong to me. I realized last night that I don't care what anyone else thinks, I just want to stare at you. I don't want to have to explain to anyone else, I'm in love with you”

Hiroto kissed Shou “I love you too, I love you so much Shou. I was scared love would make me 'uncool' but every time I look at you I fall in love again and again, constant like the sun.” He kissed him again, a soft kiss that spoke volumes between lovers.

“I have something for you” Shou smiled and leaned over, reaching into a draw and pulled out a necklace. It was gold in the shape of a star covered in diamonds.

“Because you are my shining star and beautiful as a diamond” he smiled fastening it around Hiroto's neck “I have one too. Whenever we can't be open about things, when the world thinks we're wrong, this will remind you I always love you.”

Hiroto smiled as he fingered the trinket “Thank you Shou, this is beautiful” he knew now no matter what that he was loved.

The two closed their eyes and lay against each other, not needing words, just basking in the feel of each others' bodies.

A ring from Shou's cell phone interrupted the picture of romantic bliss. Shou just groaned and ignored it and held tighter to Hiroto. Hiroto smiled feeling the older cling to him like a lifeline. What seemed like no time later, a knock at the door. Shou sighed. Getting up meant leaving the warmth of Hiroto. Reluctantly, he dragged himself up and put on pants. As he answered the door, Hiroto stood at the top of the stairs listening to the exchange

“Shou! I was worried! You didn't answer your phone”

“I'm fine, just didn't hear it”

“Thank goodness!”

“Nao, why were you so worried about me?”

“You know I care about you. Do you want to come out to karaoke later?”

“Maybe”

 

As Shou closed the door, Hiroto ran back to bed. Shou entered the room and crawled back beside Hiroto.

“Who was that?” he inquired

“Oh, no one” replied Shou.

“No one who cares about you and wants to go out?” Hiroto raised an eyebrow.

“So you heard huh?” Shou said sheepishly “That's Nao. He's wanted to date me for a while. I don't want to date him, he's a good friend but I just don't feel like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hiroto” Shou looked seriously at him “I love you. Remember why I got you that necklace. Because I love you. Not anyone else, you.”

“I love you too Shou” Hiroto smiled.

“Let me drive you home?”offered Shou.

“No!” Hiroto curled up and clung to the older “Please let me stay a while, I don't want to leave you ever!”

“Alright” Shou kissed his head “If I could, I'd keep you here forever.”

 

Hiroto only went home in a rush when he got a text from his parents.


	7. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto graduates and tells his parents who throw him out so he goes to Shou's

The moment every high school student waited for. In a few short hours, Hiroto would no longer be a student and the precious Shou would be his for the world to see. Just a little longer and they would no longer be teacher and pupil, just two men with a slight age difference, very much in love.

“So we made it through high school” K whispered. Hiroto nodded. “So...are you and him still...?”

“Yes” hissed Hiroto “Now be quiet!” Not that anyone would know who K meant but Hiroto would rather not take his chances.

 

**

 

A long speech by the principle and finally one by one, students were called to receive their diplomas. Hiroto smiled at Shou as they knew now it was official, they could be together, the necklace under Hiroto's shirt seeming to burn in anticipation.

 

**

 

Hiroto knew he was going to have to tell his parents he had a boyfriend. It was the first step to being real. His insides did a jig every time he imagined his father's reaction that his only son was gay and would never give him grandchildren. It didn't matter, he had to tell them. Besides, surely they'd be HAPPY their son was? And being with Shou made him feel like he could touch the stars. It wasn't like he'd fallen for Shou's cock, just wanted to be with this person who made him feel alive. To forever shine in this angel's light. Surely his parents had to understand that.

He gathered up his courage as he was sitting with his parents after darkness fell.

“Mom....Dad...I'm dating someone”

“Hiroto honey, that's great!” his mom beamed “What's her name? When are you bringing her to meet us?”

“That's the thing” Hiroto winced “The person I'm seeing...isn't a girl”

Hiroto closed his eyes and prepared for his father's anger. It didn't come. Instead, two quiet words “Get out.”

“Take it easy dear” his mother tried to keep calm “It won't last. Hiroto just needs to experiment, find out what he wants. It will be over in a few weeks, won't it Hiroto?”

“No!” Hiroto stood his ground “I don't 'need to experiment', I know what I want. I want the person who can take me to heaven in his eyes. I want to be with him forever!”

“See?” his father thundered “No son of mine will be a queer!”

“But dad-”

“I'm not your dad!”

“But...where will I go? What will I do?” Hiroto's voice shook.

“You should have thought of that before you committed his abomination, shamed the Ogata name.”

Hiroto jumped up.

“Darling, wait-”

“No mom, he doesn't want me and honestly, I don't care to see him again either. If being in love and happy is so bad for Ogata, maybe I don't want that name any more!” Hiroto shoved his feet into his shoes and threw the door open “And by the way, Shou was my teacher!”

 

**

 

Rain fell in torrents and Hiroto was barely through the gate before he was soaked to the bone. He could hardly see, was that the unforgiving rain or had his feelings translated into actual tears?

It wasn't fair, why couldn't his parents be happy? Sure, it wasn't how they'd planned but...didn't they want to see his joy? This should have been the greatest day of his life, the day he told the world he was going to stand by Shou forever but instead it had been marred by this black spot. Where was he going to go, what was he going to do with himself? He'd have to get a job of course, a delivery boy or a fast food place somewhere. Far from his dreams of being a world-class chef but needs must as the devil drives.

That still didn't answer where he was going to go. He fingered his necklace and his feet moved of their own accord. Ten minutes later, he was on Shou's doorstep, looking more like a drowned rat than anything. A tentative knock on the door and Shou answered to see a very bedraggled-looking Hiroto.

“Hiroto, what? Why are you here? What's wrong?” Shou pulled Hiroto inside.

Hiroto felt the strong loving arms around him and sniffed. He found himself telling Shou everything.

 

**

 

“-and then my dad said I brought shame to the Ogata name and he's not my dad” Hiroto choked and let out a sob.

This was a first, he'd never felt enough at ease with anyone to cry. It didn't matter, this was Shou, the one person Hiroto would let in totally, show all his faces to.

“You shouldn't have done that for me. Of course, you can stay here, forever if you like, I'd love that. But you shouldn't have given up your family for me” Shou embraced the younger.

“I love you and that isn't going to change” said Hiroto “You make me smile and I want everyone to know how special you are” he sneezed.

Shou grinned and pushed him towards the bathroom “Your words make me happy but take a hot shower and get out of those clothes before you get sick.”

Shou's shower was western-style, small with glass doors. Hiroto put the toilet seat down, took off his wet clothes and laid them on it. He climbed into the shower and started hot water, grateful for the warmth flooding over him.

This was it, his declaration he wanted Shou forever. Not just for a few weeks in school, not just for a quick night of pleasure; forever. It was less scary than he imagined. He still didn't understand much about love but he was happy to learn with Shou teaching him.

After about 20 minutes when Hiroto was fully warm, he turned off the shower, dried himself and took a robe from the back of the door and wrapped himself up. Shou's shoulders were broader and it hung off him but it would do for now. He'd have to ask Shou later where the dryer was to toss those clothes into. He stepped out of he bathroom and Shou, who had heard the shower go off, was waiting.

“Feel better?” Hiroto nodded and Shou continued “Go grab your clothes, the dryer's in the other bathroom. My brother used to live here too, I think he left some clothes and he's about your size, I'll look and find you something.”

Hiroto followed Shou up the stairs and as Shou went into the bedroom, he stopped at the bathroom to toss clothes in the dryer and start it, extracting his cell. He went into the bedroom to see Shou bent over a drawer looking for clothes. He sneaked up behind the older, wrapped his arms around his neck and licked his ear.

“Hiroto, stop it” Shou shivered.

“Why?” the boy asked playfully, teeth scraping over Shou's neck.

“Because” he breathed “I may not be able to control myself.”

“Maybe I don't want you to control yourself” Hiroto's teasing reply.

Shou turned around “Hiroto, you're confused right now. We can't. I love you but it would be wrong to take advantage of you like this.”

“You're not taking advantage. I may be confused about some things but I know more than ever my feelings for you and I want to show you with all of me.” Hiroto assured.

Damn, he looked so beautiful standing there, Shou felt his self-control melting away like snow in summer and he kissed Hiroto; a kiss that started soft and tender but grew hotter as the younger parted his lips and Shou rubbed his tongue over the other. Hiroto pulled Shou and both landed on the bed.

“Are you sure?” asked Shou and Hiroto nodded.

He pulled the cord holding the robe together and Hiroto wriggled out of it and tossed it aside before resuming kissing Shou. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on Shou's shirt and tossed that aside too. His hands ran over the other man's torso circling a nipple. As he moved his hips up, he felt Shou growing harder against his leg. He needed to feel that against his skin without fabric in between so he undid Shou's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, not caring where they landed. As Shou's erection was revealed, Hiroto found himself thinking how beautiful he was in every way. He had never thought of sex organs of anyone as beautiful but Shou was so perfectly formed, representing so much potential pleasure.

“I want-” Hiroto gasped.

“What?” Shou's eyes glinted wickedly “You have to tell me what you want.”

“I want your mouth on me” Hiroto gasped.

Shou smirked “You have to be patient” he grinned wickedly, nipping at Hiroto's chest, the spike of pain making the younger gasp in pleasure. “Oh you like pain?” he grinned and bit down on Hiroto's neck, sucking the flesh between his teeth making his lover moan loudly.

Gods, thought Shou as he licked a nipple, the boy was really beautiful as he moaned again and a bead of sweat trickled down.

“Please Shou!” he whined as Shou nipped at his thigh.

“Please what?”

“Please suck me, make me moan and pant.”

Shou smirked as his tongue darted out, licking the tip. Finally he opened his mouth and Hiroto made a grateful noise as he sucked him in the wet cavern of his mouth. His hand wondered in between the other's legs to tease his entrance. Hiroto almost screamed and pulled his head up.

“Shou I want to...”

“Want to what?”

“I want to feel you inside me. I want to know how it feels when you moving in and out of me. I want to be yours completely.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to-” Shou began

“I'm sure” Hiroto affirmed.

“You are mine. I don't care you were my seito or don't care what we do, I love you for you” Shou said.

“I know” Hiroto nodded “I just, ever since we met, I knew I wanted you to show me this feeling.”

“And I knew I wanted to show you” Shou smiled and reached into the night table for the tube of lube in there.

Honestly, it had been a long time since Shou had done this. He looked down at Hiroto and felt a joy in his heart as he coated a finger with generous amounts of lube.

“Now, whatever we do, however far we go, if you feel you can't, tell me and I'll stop”

Hiroto nodded as Shou pushed a finger in; he was glad for the concern Shou was giving him but right now he just needed to feel Shou inside him.

It wasn't particularly painful, just felt like something was there that shouldn't be. He had to admit some disappointment. So this was the feeling that everyone was always making a big deal over. Alright, that was starting to feel a bit better. Quite enjoyable in fact. Hiroto wriggled against Shou's digit and began to purr.

Shou took his finger out but before Hiroto could protest the loss, it was back and joined by another. This time definite pain along with a stretching Hiroto wasn't sure he liked. No, this had to get better or else people wouldn't be so eager to do this. A slight change of angle and wow! It felt like fireworks were exploding in his core. Tingles ran though him from the tips of his toes to the follicles of his hair.

“Shou!” he moaned.

“Easy love, one more” Shou soothed, entering a third finger.

Holy cow, another? Hiroto felt he would explode for sure. Shou touched that same spot again and Hiroto let out a full moan and started fully thrusting against the digits. Shou extracted his fingers to slick himself.

When he was ready, he looked down at Hiroto who nodded again and he pushed in slowly. It felt like the first time again; the world was reduced to Shou and Hiroto and their love. Nothing else mattered, or even existed.

Despite the preparation, despite the fact that Shou had moved so gently, Hiroto still felt some pain

“Are you okay?” Shou asked, concern in his voice.

“Yes” Hiroto whispered “Just...go slow, okay?”

Shou moved very gently and Hiroto found himself thinking back to when he first walked into the classroom and saw his pretty sensei, never guessing they'd end up here, in bed and so in love. He was happier than he could describe that it was Shou leading him in the ways of love.

As he was thinking these things and Shou was continuing to move gently, he started to moan.

“Does that feel good? It'll get better you know” he began to move a little faster, encouraged by Hiroto's moans.

“Oh yes! More!” Cried Hiroto, lifting his hips and wrapping his legs around Shou, trying to take more in.

Hiroto's body seemed to suck Shou in and push him out all at once, as he moved deeper in the other and touched the magic spot within that made Hiroto see stars.

“Again! Right there!” he yelled and Shou aimed for that same spot again, also wrapping his hand around Hiroto's member. The sensations were to much, pleasure from all angles.

“Shou...I can't..I'm going to...”

“Come for me. Don't hold back. I love you” it was Shou's words of love that made Hiroto come with a shout and spill his seed all over Shou's hand. Every time he thought he was spent, Shou would move again touching off a new wave of pleasure.

“I love you too Shou, so much” those words were all it took for Shou to empty into his lover, his hot essence coating Hiroto's insides as he felt more satisfied than he ever had done before

Shou collapsed atop Hiroto and the boy couldn't resist one more gesture, bringing Shou's hand that he had just come over to his mouth and licking it clean. Shou stayed where he was for a second before withdrawing and rolling off and beside the younger, throwing an arm over them. He knew they would both have to clean up but this moment was worth prolonging and he wasn't moving anywhere right now.

Hiroto rested his chin on Shou's chest “Shou....that was...” wonderful, amazing, I want to do this over and over, his brain finished silently.

“I know” Shou replied “It was different for me.”

“Oh?” Hiroto cocked his head. “Is that good or bad?”

“Well, I really haven't done it a whole lot but I guess it's true that it's better with your true love.” Shou kissed Hiroto's head.

“Shou, please don't leave my side” Hiroto clung to the elder “I wanted you to show me what love is and I want to continue down this road with you forever.”

“I'll always be here, you light up my life” Shou assured.

The two just lay together for a minute before Hiroto's cell announced a message. Hiroto groaned for a second before dragging himself u to retrieve the item and read whatever was so important.

 

_Hiroto, are you alright? I'm worried. You know your father would let you back if you broke up with Shou and beg forgiveness. Were you serious that he was your teacher?_

 

Hiroto frowned before answering

 

_I'm fine mom. I love you but I meant what I said, I am not sorry for being in love and happy and if he can't accept that then I'm not an Ogata. Yes, Shou was my teacher but that's not why, I love him for his person. Goodbye mom, I love you_

 

“Who was that?” asked Shou

“My mom, she wants me to beg forgiveness and go home” Hiroto explained “But I told her I'm not sorry for being in love.”

“Are you sure?” asked Shou “Do you really want to give up everything?”

“I'm not giving up everything, I have you”

 

**

 

“What am I going to do?” Hiroto said after they were clean.

“Ssh baby, it's okay” Shou assured “I have a friend owns a restaurant, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll lend you money and take you shopping for clothes, stay here as long as you like.”

“Mmm, forever” Hiroto snuggled his lover.

“That's fine with me” smiled Shou.

Yes, forever was just beginning and the two liked the sound of it.

 


End file.
